Beagle-class destroyer
|Class before=Tribal class |Class after= |Subclasses= |Built range=1909 – 1910 |In commission range=1910 – 1921 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=16 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=3 |Total ships retired= |Total ships scrapped= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=Coal-fired boilers, 2 or 3 shaft steam turbines |Ship speed= |Ship complement=96 |Ship armament= *1 × BL L/40 Mark VIII guns, mounting P Mark V *3 × QF 12 pdr 12 cwt Mark I, mounting P Mark I *2 × single torpedo tubes }} }} The Beagle class (officially redesignated as the G class in 1913) was a class of sixteen destroyers of the Royal Navy, all ordered under the 1908-1909 programme and launched in 1909 and 1910. The Beagles served during World War I, particularly during the Dardanelles Campaign of 1915. After the oil-burning Tribal or F class of 1905 and of 1907, the Beagles marked a return to a smaller, more useful design, although still significantly larger than the River or E class. The Admiralty had concern over the availability of oil stocks in the event of a war, so the Beagles were coal-burners, the last British destroyers to be so fueled. Unlike their predecessors, the Beagles had a more-or-less uniform appearance, with three funnels, although thicknesses varied between ships according to builders' preferences. Although designed to carry five 12-pounder guns, they had the gun (introduced in the last of the Tribals) and only three 12-pounder guns, and the torpedo (introduced in the singleton Swift ) fitted as standard. Importantly, the 12-pounder guns were redistributed, the guns mounted at the fo'c'sle break, which had been standard since the first torpedo boat destroyers, and were prone to being swamped in heavy seas being relocated amidships. Additional improvements included a higher bridge and taller bandstand mount for the gun on the fo'c'sle to improve the ability to fight and con the ship in heavy seas. Being coal-fired, they were obsolete by the end of the First World War and the surviving ships were all scrapped by the end of 1921. Ships * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 16 October 1909, sold for breaking up 1 November 1921. * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 13 November 1909, sold for breaking up 21 September 1920. * — built by John Brown and Company, Clydebank, launched 11 December 1909, sold for breaking up 1 November 1921. * — built by J. Samuel White & Company, Cowes, launched 27 November 1909, sold for breaking up 1 November 1921. * — built by J. Samuel White & Company, Cowes, launched 9 February 1910, sold for breaking up 1 November 1921. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 22 October 1909, sold for breaking up 1 November 1921. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 27 January 1910, sold for breaking up 31 August 1920. * — built by Fairfield Shipbuilding & Engineering Company, Govan, launched 19 February 1910, sold for breaking up 26 October 1921. * — built by Thames Ironworks and Shipbuilding Company, Bow Creek, launched 30 March 1910, renamed 16 December 1913, sold for breaking up 21 September 1920. * — built by William Denny & Brothers, Dumbarton, launched 15 March 1910, wrecked on Seven Stones reef, Land's End 24 July 1918. * — built by Cammell Laird & Company, Birkenhead, launched 13 November 1909, sold for breaking up 31 August 1920. * — built by Cammell Laird & Company, Birkenhead, launched 15 January 1910, sunk in collision with sloop in Lough Foyle 12 December 1917. * — built by Cammell Laird & Company, Birkenhead, launched 15 February 1910, wrecked on Irish coast 9 January 1918 during blizzard. * — built by Harland & Wolff, Glasgow, launched 14 March 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by John I. Thornycroft & Company, Woolston, launched 10 March 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. * — built by R. W. Hawthorn Leslie & Company, Hebburn, launched 11 February 1910, sold for breaking up 9 May 1921. References *''Destroyers of the Royal Navy, 1893-1981'', Maurice Cocker, 1983, Ian Allan ISBN 0-7110-1075-7 See also Category:Destroyer classes Beagle-class destroyers